Shingo Tsukino
Shingo Tsukino is the canon younger brother to Usagi Tsukino from the Sailor Moon series. The only thing that differs from the original canon character is his personality. This version of Shingo is highly perverted, is aware of his sister's identity as Sailor Moon along with the rest of their family have powers or destined to have them. Himself included though his are minimal because he is a supporting character rather than a main character. Making Shingo more original than canon. Personality Shingo is a very intelligent individual he just refuses to act like one, preferring to play the part of an idiot rather than to be a know it all smart kid. He enjoys acting like a total moron just to get on peoples nerves though no longer does he go around stealing his older sister's clothing and parades around in them. No, these days if he's not goofing around looking at everything with a bright side, he’s playing video games, watching Internet cartoons or making occasional sexual references. He's still pretty much the typical annoying younger brother but he has matured over the years. He cares deeply about his family but shows it in his own bizarre way, that includes the family that doesn't come around often or when they do, he takes great pleasure in insulting them from the time they arrive until the time they leave. He also handles the fact that the majority of his family has different kinds of powers quite well. He may not completely understand it but he doesn't freak out or make a big deal out of it like most would. He's used to it. Shingo really hates being told what to do and goes out of his way to do the opposite. Like if someone told him to stop acting like an idiot and start acting smart, he would not do it. Because that is just not who he is. He refuses to let anyone know that he is actually smarter than he really lets on for the sole reason of avoiding all the crap that comes with being intelligent such as competing when it comes to being at the top of the class, tutoring others, getting recognized and receiving praise for his academic achievements. He purposely makes underachieving grades. Another thing is, he detests it when his family gets all sappy and start getting all blubbery to the point of tears. He is supportive depending on a situation but will not go as far as cry and feels very uncomfortable around them when they do start to. When he wants to be (which is usually all the time), he's very insulting, rude and it's any wonder why many wonder what side of the family tree he comes off of. Appearance Shingo has grown over the course of the past three years. He's gone from being the height of 3'9" to 5'0" with originally short messy like blue hair to spiked blue hair that seems to draw a lot of attention to people that know him and are surprised to see his hair being this way and sky blue eyes. Because of his old height, he was often mistaken for still being an elementary school student despite being twelve years old and in junior high but his height his jumped increasingly over the course of the year, causing him to be able to pass for that of a high school student rather than a junior high student. As for attire, he wears a black, short-sleeved, golf shirt and gray pants. He also wears other types of clothes like some jeans, shorts, sometimes a suit but only when the occasion calls for it. For footwear he's either seen wearing black or brown suede shoes when attending school, dress shoes when going somewhere and sneakers when going casual. He wears a standard boys uniform for his grade level. History Shingo Tsukino is the last son born by Diane Tsukino and Kenshin Tsukino when they were together. And let’s be honest here, this kid needs Jesus. For an for someone his age, this boy knows more about sex for his age than any other kid should. The boy is quite intelligent indeed but instead of showing it like most kids should by doing productive things, he does something entirely different. He talks about sex, knows about sex and sex positions and all kinds of other stuff relating to the subject of sex. What kind of kid his age knows off of this? He’s strange point blank. He loved watching internet cartoons with his older brother Daichi Tsukino and when he wasn't doing that, he had a habit of going in his mothers, Adachi's and Usagi's rooms, grabbing their undergarments and parading around them or just plain and simple running around naked. Surprisingly, since he's gotten older, he doesn't do this stuff anymore but he still gets on peoples nerves. That much about his hasn't changed. He does it on purpose be it his family or anyone outside of it. He loves to be annoying. He's also a foul mouth young boy, swearing any chance he gets without so much as a care in a world of who hears him. He likes doing what he wants and refuses to be told what to do because he'll only do the opposite anyway so none of his siblings even try anymore. He also plays the part of an idiot despite the fact that he is a very intelligent boy but will not show it. His reason, he gave to his sister Jasmine one time was he doesn’t like to show others the fact that he’s smart because he knows they’ll just milk him for all they can get out of him. So instead of acting like an intelligent child with some sense, he acts like a jackass instead. And he’s really content with doing this despite what others think of him and his behavior. Shingo is aware of the fact that he is slowly manifesting powers and is also aware of just about everyone having some sort of power or skill or two, considering Diane is not hiding anything in regards to what her children are, from them anymore. Shingo's only known ability for the time being is magic canceling ability to where he is unaffected by magical spells and is able to block other spells that anyone tries to place on him. So he is far from being considered a normal kid. Despite the fact that his family isn't entirely close with one another, he does care about all of them deeply, in his own strange way of course. He doesn't show it in the similar fashion like how the rest of them do but again he shows it in his own way. He is, of course, not close with his father, and just like everyone else, he insults the man for he knows of his father’s reputation of being just a complete man whore and that he’s also married to another woman that’s already got kids and even ended up having two twins by him as well. It’s just all kinds of sad. He and his mother had been staying in Domino City for the time being but was asked to come back down to Tokyo to visit Jasmine which excited him since he knew that he could bug his sister again. They stayed for a little while but Diane and Shingo moved out and into an apartment at the Azabu Court Apartments. But all in all, Shingo’s just one interestingly strange kid that once you get to know, he's not all that bad. He goes to Ashford Private Boys Academy and still acts like a moron that makes achieving to underachieving grades. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Diane Tsukino Shingo's mother and the family matriarch that has done practically everything to take care of her family. Particularly he respects his mother but speaks his mind regardless of whether or not if he gets punished by his mother or not. Kenshin Tsukino Shingo's father and he's not close to him because like his sister Jasmine and brother Daichi, he finds his father to be nothing more than an idiot. Daichi Tsukino Shingo is close to his older brother Daichi as the two of them share a lot of things in common minus Shingo's occasional weirdness. Adachi Tsukino Gensai Older sister who Shingo's not close to and loved to torture by stealing her undergarments and wearing them just to get on her nerves. Usagi Tsukino Another older sister of his that while not completely close to but he does talk to her. However, he does believe she needs to get over herself and stop trying to people please everyone just to make them happy when she herself isn't happy with what she's doing. Jasmine Tsukino Another older sister and the twin sister of Usagi that he's close to and respects because she actually knows how to stand up for herself and like him, she thinks their father is an idiot as well. Ruka Kaiba Roughly almost around the same age, he's not close to her but can pretty much guess what's going on with her more than anyone else bothers to do. So far, he's the only one that knows she's in a relationship with Raphael Sasaki and is no longer a virgin. Powers & Abilities Magic Cancelling This is a natural ability held within himself ever since he was born. This power allows him to cancel out spells that are cast upon him, preventing him from being affected by anyone who uses magic. This ability blocks all spells from simple love potions to the most powerful abilities used by mages and other powerful beings. He is one of the very few born with such a unique power (other than his future niece Eishōin) and it cannot be copied if someone were to try and pretend to be him. Trivia *Shingo is the Canon young brother of Present Day, Usagi Tsukino, however, this version of him was made to be a little more entertaining and weird. *Originally, Shingo was the only one out of his entire family that knows Ruka isn't a virgin anymore but now Chibiusa is aware of this as well. *Shingo plays the part of an idiot when in fact he's actually quite intelligent and just acts the way he does to get on everyone's nerves and to not be bothered by anyone that wants to use him because he's actually smart. Also See *Sailor Senshi *Jasmine Tsukino *Usagi Tsukino *Ruka Kaiba